Unchained
by allmylovesallmysecrets
Summary: AH/AU: Sequel to Chained to Me, "One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one." -Agatha Christie


**Hey everyone! It's finally here and I can't tell you how excited I am. I've been going back and forth about this for weeks now but I'm finally throwing caution to the wind and it actually doesn't feel so bad! Now keep an open mind to this chapter and it might not be what people expected or may be, who knows. This new journey is going to filled with secrets and mystery and most importantly suspense and our beautiful otp. Thank you all old readers for sticking with me to get to this point as well as people who are just tuning in. Enjoy guys (:**

* * *

_They've been following her ever since Italy._

Her fingers trailed along the silk curtains, pushing them slightly to the side as she peered out the window. It was snowing fairly hard and she wondered again why she listened to Katherine about Moscow. Sure it was beautiful but in the summer when the sun shined and she could step outside without a jacket. Not when a few feet of snow was covering her hotel.

_She first began to notice something when all her tours were being cut short. Out of nowhere guards that should have been hundreds of feet away were ushering her away. Their hands would wrap around her arm and practically drag her back to the car. She always thought they were following orders from Damon, or maybe it was a false alarm and something caught their attention. But when she overheard the whispering, the tips they've been getting for the past few weeks she began to panic. _

_During all her conversations with him he hadn't let on to anything. She made countless hints and alluded to a million different things that were happening. But not once did he make any attempt to confess something to her. Eventually she came to the idea that he had no clue whatsoever._

_Which meant she was alone._

A short, stocky man was on the television, reporting about something she couldn't understand. Pictures of snow covered cars and roads flashed across the screen as he jabbered on, his accented voice filling the room. From what she could make out, the little Russian that she knew, there was a heavy storm moving through the city. Inches of snowing were coming down each hour and she swallowed uneasily at the sight of deserted cars on streets. This was supposed to be her last stop, her last hurrah before returning back to reality. The adventure was great but they needed her back and a part of her was ready.

_And then Alexei, her driver, went missing her first day in Moscow. It was Monday afternoon and she was just beginning to tour the Red Square when her phone chimed twice. She hadn't wanted to answer it seeing as she was walking into a church but did so anyway. For a minute, her heart skipped a beat at the unknown number. But it quickly dissolved as she read further._

"_We apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Forbes, but Mr. Levkov is otherwise occupied for the rest of the day. We will be sending Mr. Paulson to be escorting you for the rest of the day. If there are any questions please call…."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed at the number as she proceeded into the church. _

It was when she was pushing through the crowd of people at the Louvre about a month ago. All she thought about that day was seeing the Mona Lisa and she knew it was touristy and probably a waste of her time because it was barely the size of a sheet of paper. Hundreds of people would be crowding around the display with their camera flashes and bad attitudes. She might barely get to see the smile but she didn't care. It was one of the reasons she went to France.

As she made her way through the mass of people, camera in hand, Caroline came face to face with what was said to be the most famous painting in the world. A few people were shooting her glares, muttering curses in French under their breaths but she didn't care.

It was beautiful and she couldn't find the strength to snap a picture because she didn't think it would do the painting enough justice. Everyone said it would take her breath away but she hasn't been this floored by a painting since she saw one of Klaus'.

It made her wonder about the story behind it, who the woman was and why Da Vinci decided to paint her. Maybe it was out of commission or perhaps he was madly in love with her. The stories aren't clear, she knows, as the Mona Lisa remains a mystery to many.

But it was when the excitement and the sheer feeling joy faded that she began to feel so alone. She wished someone was with her, someone she could share this happiness with because this is all so new. Traveling on her own seemed fun at first. It gave her a chance to discover a new part of herself and it worked. She felt more the person she should be every day she was away. But after almost a year, standing in front of one of the most amazing art pieces in the world all alone...it didn't seem worth it anymore.

She missed late night movies on the couch with Rebekah and Katherine.

She missed Stefan's smile and Damon's embrace.

She missed girl talk with Bonnie and laughing with Kol.

She missed the sense of stability she got when Elijah entered the room.

And there was someone she missed more than all of them combined.

They hadn't talked much since she left. Well...not at all really. She had called him a week after she left, asking how he was and he barely got a word in before someone had snatched the phone up to talk to her. Ever since then it's been silence between them, each not knowing how to reach out to one another. A part of her wanted to think it was for the best, let him move on because he couldn't possibly want her after all this. It didn't matter what they promised before she left. Time changes things and not necessarily for the better.

_The final straw was when her hotel room was taken and they moved her up to a higher floor. The manager was incredibly sorry and insisted on reimbursing her for everything. All of her things were ushered up the stairs, through the elevator while the guards dispersed. Something wasn't right. Something hadn't felt right for months but she couldn't decipher it for the life of her. _

It was completely white outside her window now as she walked back to the bed. Nothing on the room service menu had appealed to her so she resulted in raiding the mini fridge. She kept the news on, letting the flow of unfamiliar Russian words fill her ears. She didn't want to think of much and for a minute she thought she would finally drift to sleep. But then the shrill sound of her phone chimed from her nightstand. She sighed quietly seeing who it was and quickly answered it.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" It was Damon, his worried voice coming through the speaker. "Stefan said that Rebekah was talking about a storm. It's snowing and people are trapped? Is that true?"

Caroline's eyes flicked over to the TV and rolled her eyes. If only he really knew what was going on. "Uh...no?"

"See I _told_ you. I told you the weather report when you were on the train but _no_. You just had to see the Red Square Church. It couldn't wait for another time."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "For your information it was beautiful and completely dead. I got independent tours and everything."

"Yeah and how much cleavage did you show for that perk?"

She laughed. "Only a little."

He paused, his voice muffled slightly before he spoke again. "I want you home. This has gone on long enough."

"Damon, my flight was cancelled. We had everything sorted out, my bags were all packed and ready but the car got stuck and these people wouldn't let me leave. I just have to wait it out like every other normal person. I'll be fine."

"You have food? Water? You're warm?"

"I'm stuck in a hotel not a car."

He sighed. "I'm just checking, Caroline. At least let me do that."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Once this blows over I'll book another flight and be home within a few days. Just relax."

There was a pause and it sounded like he sighed but not in annoyance this time. She could have sworn she heard a smile in his voice as it came through the speaker.

"Mom always had that voice when she was talking to Dad. Remember when he'd be out of town and we would be in the living room with him on speaker? He'd be all worried about not getting home in time for something and somehow Mom always knew the right things to say. She never seemed to worry about anything."

Caroline smiled softly as she laid back on the bed. That was one of the things she missed most about her mother. That no matter what was happening she could always make you feel better. No one else in the family was as touchy and sympathetic.

"That was Mom, yeah."

She could almost sense him smile again. "I'll check back in later. Get some rest and stay safe, kid."

"I always am." She said before hanging up the phone.

Caroline grabbed the remote and flipped to another channel, lowering the volume as she cuddled against the pillows. Her hand reached out to pull the covers closer as her eyes fluttered closed. The exhaustion from the day was weighing heavily on her and she couldn't imagine doing anything else but this. Consciousness was slipping quickly away and an odd sense of peace washed over her.

For a minute she could almost hear his voice, the music that played when they danced at the ball. It seemed like a lifetime ago and a part of her would do anything to go back.

If only for a moment.

And then a knock sounded at the door.

* * *

"Please...don't tell Mommy."

Rebekah was biting her lip as she looked down at the little girl currently covered in paint. There were green splotches on her cheeks and red all over her new pink shirt. Purple was scattered in her hair as well as up and down her arms. She was holding a soaked piece of paper with the letters M-O-M and D-A-D scattered on the top. It took her a minute to actually decipher what it said.

"Nadia…."

"I'll clean up! I promise!"

Stefan came in the room then, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw them.

"Holy crap."

"I'll clean it up! I'll clean it up!" Nadia repeated, jumping up and down in frustration. "See? Here I go." She ran out of the room, leaving pink footprints in her wake. For being almost seven she still acted like the smallest child in the world and it amazed everyone in the house. Only Nadia could create as big of a mess as this, she was Katherine's child after all.

Rebekah looked after her, shaking her head as Stefan began to laugh.

"Elijah is going to have a heart attack."

"She means well." Rebekah said, shrugging.

Stefan shook his head. "They have their hands full for sure. And with another one on the way I don't know what they're going to do."

"What _they're_ going to do? Bloody hell, what are _we_ going to do? What do you think they're going to say when they pick her up?"

Stefan was walking into the kitchen, still shaking his head as he went to the fridge. "It's not that bad, Beks. We never have her for more than a few hours and she's great."

"I know." She sighed, taking a seat on one of the stools. "It's just...we never get any time to ourselves. With my brother living here and Elijah and Katherine moving out and then you and Damon on the other side of town…."

Stefan frowned and walked towards her, opening his arms. "We're right across the street, babe."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well it seems farther."

His eyes narrowed slightly but softened as he took in her saddened face. "We could do something though. Maybe later when Nadia's gone and Kol decides to leave for the night. We'd have the house to ourselves then."

"Only if Klaus stays out." She reminds him.

"I don't think we have to worry much about him. If he does come back he'll probably be cooped up in the study the whole time. Nothing to worry about."

Rebekah frowned and slid off the stool. She walked over to grab a few paper towels, drizzled water over them and bent down to wipe the paint from the tiles.

"I'm worried about him, Stefan. He isn't the same."

"Can you really blame him? He's hurting and from what Care's told me they haven't talked since she left. She's confused and he's upset. But I think once she comes back they'll sort it out and everything will be fine."

Rebekah continued to scrub as she shook her head. "I've never seen Nik like this though. We haven't even told him that she's not coming in today like planned. The storm's holding her up."

"Damon said he was going to do it. They're out for drinks right now."

Her eyes narrowed at that. "You're brother really isn't helping either, Stef. I know he's grieving and all but I don't need Nik getting smashed every other night."

"I understand that but-"

The doorbell rang several times before Elijah and Katherine came storming in. The sound of heels smacking against the tile echoed in the main foyer as Katherine waltzed into the living room. Shopping bags hung off her arms and she pushed the sunglasses up on top of her head. She smiled brightly as a now clean Nadia came barreling down the stairs, brown curls flying everywhere.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Elijah shut the door and smiled softly. He watched as Katherine set down her bags and took Nadia in her arms. She kissed her forehead before turning to face him, his arms already open to take her.

"Did you have fun while we were gone?" He asked as he took her into the living room.

Rebekah emerged from the kitchen, eyebrow raising at the amount of shopping bags littering the hall.

"What's all this? I thought you two had a doctor's appointment." She said, looking mostly at Katherine.

"I only picked up a few things and half of it isn't even for me."

Stefan laughed. "Sure."

They all settled into the living area as Katherine set her bags on the coffee table. Elijah sat with Nadia on his lap as Stefan and Rebekah took a seat on the sofa. They were whispering softly to themselves as Katherine presented each new item of clothing to her daughter. Her face lit up each time a new shirt came out of the bag as well as a new Barbie doll. They seemed to all be in their own worlds when the door opened revealing a disheveled looking Kol and an annoyed Klaus.

"She's coming later this week and this is how you're going to present yourself to her?" Klaus was saying, shoving his brother forward as he shook his head. "A bloody black eye and split lip? She's going to be so proud."

Elijah stood up immediately, excusing himself as he headed into the hall. He stood there, momentarily shocked by Kol's battered look. He was shaking Klaus off, muttering things under his breath as the blood dripped down his chin.

"What the hell happened?"

Just then Damon came through the door, his cane nearly ripping it off the hinges. He limped past them with his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. He was arguing with someone, words about flights and imbeciles slipping from his lips. Everyone cleared a path for him, not wanting to stand in his way. He barely noticed the chaos or the group in the living room. All he focused on was the path in front of him and the voice on the other end of the phone.

"_Excuse me_?"

Elijah chose to ignore it for now, shaking his head as he stepped in front of Kol and Klaus.

"What happened?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Well shall I tell him or do want to be the man, brother?" Klaus said. He was holding his jacket over his shoulder, eyes hard and jaw set. His clothes looked a little out of place and even tattered at the hem of his shirt. There was dirt streaked across his cheek and his hair was sticking up in different directions. His whole demeanor was stiff and tense and overall he didn't look particularly pleased.

Elijah glared at Kol but wanted to hear it from Klaus, knowing that was the only way he would get the truth.

"Niklaus, explain please."

"The bloody moron decided to pick a fight with some guys at the bar. Apparently they were doubting our family, shooting some insults back and forth and he just couldn't control himself."

"They were referring to Bonnie! I couldn't let that go!" Kol hissed.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "If we're going to have any control over this city and present ourselves at leaders, we certainly can't go around roughing around with the people, Kol. It doesn't matter what they say. When boils down to it _we_ rule this city, _we_ control the people who live here and if they can't show us respect than myself or Niklaus can handle it civilly. I don't need you degrading our name over a woman."

"You're both hypocrites!"

Elijah shook his head. "Stop acting as if you're some child. I'm sick of treating you like my little brother. When will you learn and grow up to be the partner we need in this family?" He sighed and looked back over his shoulder to see Rebekah and Katherine's eyes on them. His voice lowered significantly. "I'm done dealing with this. Clean yourselves both up and get ready for dinner. Katerina and I have an announcement to make and we want everyone there for it."

Klaus' eyebrows rose but he said nothing as he headed towards the kitchen. He agreed completely with Elijah as he was tired of Kol's games. But he was also tired in general. The thought of sitting through a three hour dinner with the entire family made his stomach churn. He'd much rather spend the night upstairs, working on some of the pieces he's been focusing on. A local vender has been taking interest in his work and he was glad the opportunity of a distraction had been presented to him. For months he could only think of one thing and that wasn't helping anyone.

Klaus was craving some water before he hopped into the shower in preparation for dinner. He headed towards the kitchen only to find an enraged Damon storming around the room.

"No, no. That's not an option! I don't want her there anymore. It's been nearly four days since the flight's been cancelled and now you're saying four more? Maybe a week? You've gotta be kidding me." Damon was storming around the island, his cane smacking against the tile as his face turned ten shades redder. "You're _my _pilot! I pay _you_! If I'm telling you to fly there then you'll fly there! I checked the weather and they said it's all cleared up so you have nothing to worry about."

Klaus cleared his throat as Damon was now blocking the fridge. He gave an apologetic look and limped away, shaking his head furiously.

"She's stuck in Russia! God damn Moscow, Russia! Do you know what happens there?" He paused and rolled his eyes. "Well...no. I don't know _exactly_ what happens but I know it's nothing good! They don't report about all the joys in that part of the world now do they?"

Klaus froze, his hand hovering above a water bottle.

"_Excuse me_? What did you say?" Damon slammed his hand on the counter. "I am Damon fucking Salvatore, you have no right! If I wasn't completely desperate right now I would find your sorry ass and kill you myself. I want you to bring my sister home or you can kiss this job goodbye." He hung up the phone rather roughly as he threw it on the counter and shook his head. "Guy's a fucking wimp. When he brings her back I'm firing him."

Klaus paused, swallowing hard as he looked up. "What happened?"

Damon sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Caroline wanted to go to Moscow before she came home to see some church." He rolled his eyes. "But then she got stuck in a snowstorm and her flight got cancelled so she's stuck in the hotel right now. Stefan said we should just call Jim, our pilot, to get her himself. We have a jet, we have the time, so why not right?" Again he huffed, eyes rolling as his face reddened again. "But the guy refused to! Said he couldn't just drop everything and that I was crazy for making him go out like that, in the weather. But I checked it and it's fine now. So he's going and bringing my sister home and I don't care about the inconvenience."

"So long as it's safe," Klaus said slowly, "Then I agree completely with you."

"Thank you! So I'm not crazy, right?"

Klaus smirked. "No, you're absolutely insane but I still agree."

Damon laughed, nodding his head. "Then I suppose we're both crazy. But it's for a good cause."

"A very good one, yes."

Damon paused, his eyes shifting to the floor and then back to Damon. "She's fine, if you were wondering. I think she's ready to come home and see everyone. But it's not doing her any good in a hotel room."

Klaus' heart clenched and he found it hard to say anything in response to Damon's comment. It was true that they hadn't spoken in months and that Klaus only got small updates of her well being from Damon. They've become the most unlikely of friends these past few months as they seemed to bond over the one person they held so highly in their lives. With Elena gone, Caroline far away and every other person in the family with their significant someone, Klaus and Damon were somewhat alone. So they gravitated towards each other, fusing the families together on their own and spending late nights at bars. Though they didn't talk about much sometimes words didn't have to be said to speak volumes.

Klaus looked over at Damon finally, took a swig of his water and nodded. "Thanks," was all he could manage to choke out before giving a nod to dismiss himself.

His mind was racing with her now. Every time he blinked her face flashed before his eyes and not even the cold water of the shower could take her away. He never imagined he could miss someone this much. That no matter what he did she couldn't be forgotten like all the ones before. There was something different about Caroline that made the idea of even trying to erase her sicken him.

When the water pressure of the shower began to lower he turned the faucet off and stepped out onto the rug. He grabbed the towel resting on the counter and wrapped it around his waist before venturing into his room. He was heading towards the closet, arm extended out to grab his favorite grey Henley when his phone began to ring.

For a second it took him off guard, forgetting that his cellphone was even in the room. Reluctantly, he walked over to the dresser and answered it without even glancing at the name. He let out an annoyed sigh as he continued back to the closet, gathering his clothes as he spoke.

"Yes?"

There was a pause, some rustling on the other line.

"Hello?" Klaus said again, annoyance coloring his tone. He was just about to hang up when he heard her.

"Klaus," her voice was barely above a whisper. There was a creak that came through the phone and he imagined her taking a seat on a bed, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She swallowed hard and waited.

His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone. "Caroline?"

She laughed, the sound weak and full of air, barely resembling something that should be happy. "I'm so glad you picked up."

Klaus froze completely, his heart picking up speed as she took a ragged breath. "Why? What's wrong?" It's been almost a year since he's talked to her and to think that would make her unrecognizable, a mere stranger as soon as her voice came through the speaker. But the time only made everything sharper, nothing of her fading away. And he knew that tone immediately; something wasn't right.

"Caroline-" He tried again but she interrupted him.

"I don't have much time." She whispered and he heard more rustling, as if she was packing something. "And I know there's a lot to say and this whole thing between us is so fucking _messed up_ but-" She took a deep, shaky breath and her voice trembled on the way out. "They're coming for me. I think I've been followed for a while now but I never knew enough. I mean my driver went missing, the hotel room got switched and all my tours have been going completely wrong. I overheard the guards and they know something's up but they're all gone. I don't have any idea of where they could be. And now I just got a note slipped under my door. It said 'run' and God, Klaus, I don't know what to do." She was nearly gasping for air, the sobs wracking her body. "I mean I should run, right? I shouldn't stay here."

Klaus had to right himself against the wall to keep from falling over. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, it couldn't be right. She was safe, she was supposed to be safe. That's why they had the guards and background checks on the people she would encounter. All the sights she visited were secured in advance and she traveled separate from other people. It was all set, everything was put in order for this very reason. Caroline was to be safe at all costs, coming before everyone and everything. It was the only way they allowed her to go on the trip. She was to come back in one piece or else.

_Or else._

He put himself in a professional mode, trying not to think of her as potentially the love of his life but as a co-worker. Someone with significance but not so much that his emotions would get in the way. He had to get her out safely or she wouldn't make it out at all.

"You're alone right now?" He said, rushing out of his room and hurriedly down the stairs.

"Yes," she choked out.

Klaus nodded his head. "Alright. Now how long has it been since you've received the letter?" He reached the foyer and ran into the kitchen, calling for her brothers and Elijah. They came bounding in and Klaus put his phone on speaker in the middle of the island.

"About five minutes."

"Caroline?" It was Damon, confusion washing over his face as he looked to Klaus. "What's going on?"

"Do you have the gun that was packed for you?" Klaus asked, ignoring the stares he got from everyone else.

"Yes," she said.

"Dammit, Klaus, what is going on?!"

Klaus sighed and looked to everyone surrounding the island. "Someone's found her. She said that she's been followed and was told to run by a letter sent under her door. She called me as soon as it happened and I'm trying to get her out."

Stefan squeezed his eyes shut and looked away for a moment. His stomach dropped and he felt immediately sick. How could they let something like this happen to her again? What did that say about them?

"Where are her guards? This shouldn't even be an issue!" Damon snarled, glaring up at both Klaus and Stefan. As if they caused the whole ordeal.

A sigh came from the phone. "Damon, they've known. They've known for weeks now but apparently you didn't know anything. I tried telling you but-"

"_You knew_?" Damon whispered, his hands clenching into fists. "YOU-"

"_Enough,_" Klaus hissed. "That's not important right now."

"You're right." Stefan agreed. "Caroline what's going on now?"

"Oh just listening to your incessant bickering. I mean, God, literally my life depends on this and you're all _fighting_-"

Klaus' heart was picking up speed and he wondered if anyone else was freaking out as much as him. Judging by the look on Damon's face he knew he wasn't exactly alone but in a way he was. Caroline was Damon's sister but to Klaus she was...she was _everything. _And he let her get away only to be repaid by having her taken away from him.

How was that fair?

"_Oh my God,_" Caroline whispered.

Everyone went still except for Klaus as he leaned across the counter to grab the phone.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He hears footsteps and her breathing increase.

"Caroline?"

"Who are you?" She says and the phone slips onto the ground, making everything she says next muffled.

"_Caroline?!_"

There's a low chuckle and then the line goes dead.

"CAROLINE!"

* * *

She saw his eyes, cold and dark as he moved in on her. There was something familiar about him as his hands reached down and wrapped around her arms. She couldn't help but stare at first, eyes widening and the struggle in her body fading.

_Who the hell-_

But then it came back and she ignored the familiarity.

It didn't matter anymore.

His hand came slowly over her mouth and the fight raging inside of her began to fade.

Soon she felt nothing but perhaps that was better than what was to come.

* * *

**Ahhh and that's it for now! Continue right? Can't leave you hanging. **

**Tell me what you guys think because I'm dying to know. I hope you liked it (:**

**Have a great week!**


End file.
